Utaban
Utaban (うたばん) was a popular show that was on the air from 1996 until 2010. It aired every Thursday night on the Tokyo Broadcasting System (TBS). The show was hosted by Ishibashi Takaaki (a comedian and former member of music group YAEN) along with Nakai Masahiro (of SMAP). A typical show involved a chat with artists that come on to promote their latest singles, a performance or two, and funny games and skits, usually with guests. Regular main guests on the show were Morning Musume, and this is where most Morning Musume Members got their "big break" within Morning Musume and earned their nicknames. Most notable are Iida Kaori who earned the name "Johnson" and Yasuda Kei who earned the names "Olga'&Kemeko'. Guests Groups *Morning Musume *Morning Musume Sakura Gumi *Morning Musume Otome Gumi *T&C Bomber *Tanpopo *Petitmoni *Melon Kinenbi *Country Musume *Minimoni *Gomattou *Nochiura Natsumi *W *Berryz Koubou *℃-ute *ZYX *ROMANS *DEF.DIVA *GAM Soloists *Nakazawa Yuko *Goto Maki *Satoda Mai *Matsuura Aya *Fujimoto Miki *Abe Natsumi *Iida Kaori *Yasuda Kei *Yaguchi Mari *Ishikawa Rika *Tsuji Nozomi Hello! Project Shuffle Units *Kiiro 5 *Aoiro 7 *Akagumi 4 *3-nin Matsuri *7-nin Matsuri *10-nin Matsuri *Odoru 11 *Sexy 8 *Happy 7 *11WATER *7AIR *SALT5 *H.P. All Stars *Sexy Otonajan *Elegies *Puripuri Pink History *1998 **1998-02-24 Morning Musume - Morning Coffee (Performance only) **1998-06-02 Morning Musume - Summer Night Town **1998-07-14 Morning Musume - Summer Night Town (Performance only) **1998-09-15 Morning Musume - Daite HOLD ON ME! **1998-11-03 Morning Musume - Daite HOLD ON ME! (Performance only) **1998-11-17 Tanpopo - Last Kiss *1999 **1999-01-12 Morning Musume - Daite HOLD ON ME! / Tanpopo - Last Kiss **1999-02-16 Morning Musume - Memory Seishun no Hikari **1999-03-23 Morning Musume - Memory Seishun no Hikari **1999-05-27 Morning Musume - Manatsu no Kousen **1999-06-17 Taiyou to Ciscomoon - Gatamekira (Performance only) **1999-06-24 Tanpopo - Tanpopo **1999-07-15 Morning Musume - Furusato **1999-07-29 Taiyo to Ciscomoon - Uchuu de La Ta Ta **1999-09-02 Taiyo to Ciscomoon - Everyday Everywhere **1999-09-09 Morning Musume - LOVE Machine **1999-09-30 Morning Musume - LOVE Machine, Memory Seishun no Hikari by Johnson (Iida Kaori solo) / Taiyo to Ciscomoon - Magic of Love **1999-10-21 Tanpopo - Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru **1999-11-25 Petitmoni - Chokotto LOVE **1999-12-02 Taiyo to Ciscomoon - Marui Taiyo **1999-12-23 Morning Musume - LOVE Machine *2000 **2000-02-03 Morning Musume - Koi no Dance Site **2000-03-30 Morning Musume / Kiiro 5 - Kiiroi Osora de BOOM BOOM BOOM / Aoiro 7 - Aoi Sportscar no Otoko / Akagumi 4 - Akai Nikkichou **2000-04-27 T&C Bomber - Don't Stop Renaichuu (Performance only) **2000-06-01 Morning Musume - Happy Summer Wedding **2000-06-15 Morning Musume - Happy Summer Wedding **2000-07-20 Tanpopo - Otome Pasta ni Kandou **2000-07-27 T&C Bomber - Hey! Mahiru no Shinkirou (Performance only) **2000-08-03 Nakazawa Yuko - Shanghai no Kaze **2000-08-10 Petitmoni - Seishun Jidai 1.2.3! **2000-09-14 Morning Musume - I WISH (Performance only) **2000-10-05 Morning Musume - I WISH **2000-12-28 Morning Musume - Renai Revolution 21 *2001 **2001-02-01 Minimoni - Minimoni. Jankenpyon! **2001-02-22 Nakazawa Yuko - Kuyashi Namida Porori **2001-03-01 Tanpopo - Koi wo Shichaimashita! **2001-03-08 Petitmoni - BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT! **2001-03-29 Goto Maki - Ai no Bakayarou / Morning Musume (No performance) **2001-04-19 Matsuura Aya - Dokki Doki! LOVE Mail **2001-05-03 Country Musume ni Ishikawa Rika - Hajimete no Happy Birthday! **2001-07-05 Nakazawa Yuko / Matsuura Aya - Tropical Koishiteru **2001-07-12 3nin Matsuri - Chu! Natsu Party / 7nin Matsuri - Summer Reggae! Rainbow / 10nin Matsuri - Dancing! Natsu Matsuri **2001-07-19 3nin Matsuri - Chu! Natsu Party / 7nin Matsuri - Summer Reggae! Rainbow / 10nin Matsuri - Dancing! Natsu Matsuri **2001-08-09 Morning Musume - The Peace! **2001-08-16 Nakazawa Yuko - Futarigurashi **2001-09-06 Matsuura Aya - LOVE Namida Iro (Performance only) **2001-09-13 Minimoni - Minimoni. Telephone! RIN RIN RIN **2001-09-20 Goto Maki - Afurechau... BE IN LOVE **2001-10-04 Morning Musume - The Peace! **2001-10-11 Morning Musume -???? **2001-10-18 Morning Musume (Previously unaired talk) **2001-10-25 Country Musume - Koibito wa Kokoro no Ouendan **2001-11-08 Morning Musume - Mr. Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ **2001-11-15 Petitmoni - Pittari Shitai X'mas! **2001-11-22 Tanpopo - Oujisama to Yuki no Yoru **2001-11-29 Matsuura Aya - 100kai no KISS (Performance only) **2001-12-27 Morning Musume - Mr. Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ *2002 **2002-01-17 Petitmoni (Previously unaired talk) **2002-01-31 Minimoni - Minimoni. Hinamatsuri! **2002-02-07 Matsuura Aya - Momoiro Kataomoi **2002-02-14 Melon Kinenbi - Saa! Koibito ni Narou / Morning Musume (No performance) **2002-02-28 Morning Musume - Souda! We're Alive **2002-03-07 Morning Musume (Previously unaired talk) **2002-03-14 Fujimoto Miki - Aenai Nagai Nichiyoubi **2002-03-28 Morning Musume - Souda! We're Alive **2002-04-11 Morning Musume (Previously unaired talk) **2002-04-25 Country Musume ni Ishikawa Rika - Iroppoi Onna ~SEXY BABY~ **2002-05-02 Minimoni - Ai~n! Taisou **2002-05-09 Goto Maki - Te wo Nigitte Arukitai **2002-05-30 Matsuura Aya - Yeah! Meccha Holiday **2002-06-20 Melon Kinenbi Natsu no Yoru wa Danger! / Fujimoto Miki - Sotto Kuchizukete Gyutto Dakishimete **2002-07-04 Odoru 11 - Shiawase Kyouryuu Ondo / Sexy 8 - Shiawase Desu ka? / Happy 7 - Shiawase Beam! Suki Suki Beam! **2002-07-25 Morning Musume - Do It! Now **2002-08-22 Goto Maki - Yaruki! IT'S EASY **2002-08-29 Nakazawa Yuko - Tokyo Bijin **2002-09-05 Fujimoto Miki - Romantic Ukare Mode **2002-09-26 Tanpopo - BE HAPPY Koi no Yajirobee / Matsuura Aya - The Bigaku **2002-10-10 Matsuura Aya - Soushuuhen **2002-10-17 Melon Kinenbi - Kousui **2002-10-31 Morning Musume - Koko ni Iruzee! **2002-11-07 Fujimoto Miki - Boyfriend **2002-11-21 Country Musume ni Ishikawa Rika - BYE BYE Saigo no Yoru **2002-11-28 Gomattou - SHALL WE LOVE? **2002-12-12 Matsuura Aya - Sougen no Hito **2002-12-26 Morning Musume - Koko ni Iruzee! / Goto Maki - Sans Toi Ma Mie *2003 **2003-01-30 Fujimoto Miki - Boogie Train '03 **2003-02-06 Melon Kinenbi - Akai Freesia **2003-02-27 Morning Musume - Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima **2003-03-13 Goto Maki - Uwasa no SEXY GUY / Matsuura Aya - Ne~e? **2003-03-20 Morning Musume **2003-04-17 Minimoni - Rock n' Roll Kenchoushozaichi ~Oboechaina Series!~ **2003-04-24 Morning Musume - As For One Day **2003-05-08 Melon Kinenbi - Chance of LOVE **2003-05-15 Nakazawa Yuko - GET ALONG WITH YOU **2003-05-22 Minimoni - Kazoe Uta ~Date Version~ **2003-05-29 Matsuura Aya - GOOD BYE Natsuo **2003-06-19 Goto Maki - Scramble **2003-07-17 11WATER - BE ALL RIGHT! / 7AIR - Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii no / SALT5 - GET UP! Rapper **2003-07-24 11WATER - BE ALL RIGHT! / 7AIR - Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii no / SALT5 - GET UP! Rapper / Country Musume - Uwaki na Honey Pie **2003-07-31 Morning Musume - Shabondama **2003-08-14 ZYX - Iku ZYX! FLY HIGH **2003-08-21 Abe Natsumi - 22sai no Watashi **2003-08-28 ROMANS - SEXY NIGHT~Wasurerarenai Kare~ **2003-09-04 Goto Maki - Daite yo! PLEASE GO ON **2003-09-11 Matsuura Aya - THE LAST NIGHT **2003-09-25 Morning Musume Sakura Gumi - Hare Ame Nochi Suki / Otome Gumi - Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ **2003-10-09 Morning Musume Sakura Gumi / Otome Gumi (No performance) **2003-10-16 Minimoni - CRAZY ABOUT YOU **2003-11-20 Morning Musume - Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ **2003-11-27 Country Musume - Senpai ~LOVE AGAIN~ **2003-12-04 Goto Maki - Genshoku GAL Hade ni Yukube! **2003-12-18 Morning Musume - Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ / Matsuura Aya - THE LAST NIGHT *2004 **2004-01-22 Morning Musume - Ai Araba It's All Right **2004-02-05 Matsuura Aya - Kiseki no Kaori Dance **2004-02-19 Nakazawa Yuko - Genki no Nai Hi no Komori Uta **2004-03-04 Morning Musume Sakura Gumi - Sakura Mankai / Otome Gumi - Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu niwa Naranee!~ **2004-03-11 Berryz Koubou - Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai **2004-03-18 Matsuura Aya - Hyacinth **2004-04-08 Abe Natsumi & Morning Musume (Previously unaired talk) **2004-05-06 Morning Musume - Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ **2004-05-13 W - Koi no Vacance **2004-06-03 Nakazawa Yuko - DO MY BEST **2004-07-08 Goto Maki - Yokohama Shinkirou **2004-07-22 Matsuura Aya - YOUR SONG ~seishun sensei~ **2004-07-29 Morning Musume - Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari **2004-08-12 Country Musume ni Konno to Fujimoto - Shining Itoshiki Anata **2004-08-26 Abe Natsumi - Koi no Telephone GOAL **2004-10-21 Nochiura Natsumi - Renai Sentai Shitsu Ranger **2004-10-28 W - Robokiss **2004-11-04 Matsuura Aya - Watarasebashi **2004-11-11 Morning Musume - Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago **2004-11-25 Hello! Project All Stars - ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! **2004-12-02 Goto Maki - Sayonara "Tomodachi ni wa Naritakunai no" *2005 **2005-01-27 Morning Musume - The Manpower!!! **2005-02-17 W - Koi no Fuga **2005-03-03 Matsuura Aya - Zutto Suki de Ii Desu Ka **2005-03-24 W (Previously unaired talk) **2005-04-28 Morning Musume & Yaguchi Mari - Osaka Koi no Uta **2005-05-26 W - Ai no Imi wo Oshiete! **2005-07-07 Sexy Otonajan / Elegies / Puripuri Pink - Hitoshirezu Mune wo Kanaderu Yoru no Aki **2005-07-21 Morning Musume - Iroppoi Jirettai **2005-09-15 W - Miss Love Tantei **2005-10-27 DEF.DIVA - Suki Sugite Baka Mitai **2005-11-17 Morning Musume - Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ *2006 **2006-03-23 Morning Musume - SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ / Nakazawa, Iida, Abe, Yasuda, Yaguchi, Goto, Ishikawa, and Tsuji **2006-06-15 Morning Musume - Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii Jan **2006-09-21 Yasuda Kei **2006-11-02 Morning Musume - Aruiteru *2007 **2007-02-08 Morning Musume - Egao YES Nude **2007-03-22 GAM - LU LU LU / ℃-ute - Sakura Chirari **2007-05-03 Morning Musume - Kanashimi Twilight **2007-07-26 Morning Musume - Onna ni Sachi Are / Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai - Itoshiki Tomo e **2007-10-25 Pabo - Koi no Hexagon (features H!P member Satoda Mai) **2007-11-29 Morning Musume - Mikan *2008 **2008-03-13 Satoda Mai **2008-03-27 Berryz Koubou - Dschinghis Khan (Performance only) **2008-04-24 Morning Musume - Resonant Blue **2008-05-22 Satoda Mai *2009 **2009-04-12 Yaguchi Mari & Air Band - Seishun Boku **2009-04-26 Tsuji Nozomi **2009-05-10 Tsuji Nozomi (Unaired talk from the 2009-04-26 episode) **2009-05-17 Satoda Mai **2009-06-14 Tsuji Nozomi & Fujimoto Miki **2009-07-19 Tsuji Nozomi **2009-12-15 Satoda Mai *2010 **2010-02-02 Nakazawa, Yasuda, Iida, Abe, Ishikawa, Tsuji, Ogawa / Morning Musume - Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai **2010-03-23 Nakazawa, Yasuda, Iida, Abe See Also *List of Utaban Quotes Category:1st Generation Shows In Category:2nd Generation Shows In Category:3rd Generation Shows In Category:4th Generation Shows In Category:5th Generation Shows In Category:6th Generation Shows In Category:7th Generation Shows In Category:8th Generation Shows In Category:Berryz Koubou Shows In Category:C-ute Shows In Category:Soloists featured on Utaban Category:Groups featured on Utaban Category:Hello! Project Shuffle Units featured on Utaban Category:1996 Shows